Berliner Mauer
by Notthatbou
Summary: Alemania quiere verle: a la persona que le crió, que le educó, que se lo dio todo. De verdad que quiere verle, a pesar de ese detestable y desesperanzador muro de hormigón que divide la ciudad de Berlín. Quizá porque las derrotas unen más que las victorias, sus amigos no parecen dispuestos a fallarle ahora. Aunque, por desgracia, parecen ser los únicos.


¡Buen día! ¿Qué tal? A mí aún me dura la emoción de que ayer nevara en mi ciudad. ¡En todos estos años de vida jamás había visto cuajar la nieve aquí! De hecho, habré visto nevar contadas veces en la ciudad... ¡Si supieran qué ilusión más grande! Sé que no tiene mucho que ver con nada, pero es que tenía que exportar esta sobrecarga de ilusión... Por otro lado, como hace dos semanas me hice un esguince al caerme en la calle *torpe*, no pude llevar la muleta a la calle con la nieve y todo eso porque patina más de lo que ayuda... pero bueno, ¡mereció la pena!

Bueno, a lo que importa: finalmente he conseguido subir esta historia... surgió de una idea muy pequeñita, pero finalmente ha quedado como una narración bastante armada. He trabajado notablemente en ella *documentación histórica*, así que espero que podáis disfrutarla. Nada más, sólo agradecer que le hayáis dado una oportunidad a la historia.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Berliner Mauer**_

Desesperanzador. Era lo que mejor podía definir en la mente de Alemania el aspecto de aquel enorme muro de hormigón que se alzaba frente a él. Lo miró casi con indiferencia, nublándole el vaho que escapaba de su boca parcialmente la vista. Enterró la cara en la bufanda, y se ajustó mejor la gorra a la cabeza; retomó su camino de vuelta a casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su oscuro y ya gastado gabán.

Vivía en un edificio de cinco pisos en una calle un poco más allá de Hohenzollernplatz, lo que suponía un camino de regreso de aproximadamente hora y cuarto. Es cierto que en un principio hubo preferido constar de un piso más cerca del _Mauer_, pero con el paso de los años se había acabado convenciendo de que era mejor así, no fuera a ser que hubiere terminado levantando sospechas o, en algún otro caso, siendo estrechamente vigilado. ¿Acaso desde lo alto de un edificio de Friedrichstraße junto al Checkpoint Charlie habría conseguido ver a su hermano? Probablemente no. Era ahora y con la cabeza fría plenamente consciente de ello, sabiendo que aquel arrebato inicial no fue más que el fruto de la desesperación y la necesidad de ver a quien le había criado, a quien él se había visto en obligación de disolver, y a quien no veía desde 1949, once años antes del inicio de la construcción del muro, cuando marchó con la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas. En el momento en el que, aliviado, supo que su hermano seguía vivo bajo la identidad de República Democrática Alemana, fue capaz de pensar con la mente más fría y terminó instalándose en un domicilio más lejano, mudándose varias veces hasta ocupar su vivienda actual, en la que llevaba viviendo ya casi cinco años.

El edificio en sí estaba abandonado, siendo él su único inquilino. Siempre que le era posible hacía su vida en el ático, en las alturas, lejos del ruido de las calles llenas de exigencias francesas, americanas y británicas. Por suerte había logrado obtener lo suficiente para vivir, ya que la cocina de la casa en la que se había instalado funcionaba con electricidad, que por errores probablemente de burocracia seguía llegando hasta el edificio. No disponía de agua caliente, pero a la larga había logrado hacer su vida sin que aquello afectare a su salud, por lo menos no gravemente. La carencia enfermiza de dinero a la que tenía que hacer frente le privaba de comer algunas veces, pues casi todo lo que ganaba obedeciendo a sus superiores debía entregárselo a Estados Unidos, Francia o Inglaterra. Aun así, no todo era malo.

—¡Alemania! ¿Qué tal?

—¡Italia! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se sorprendió al llegar a su casa y encontrarlo en el interior.

—No es muy difícil, ve —sonrió ampliamente—. Esta casa no tiene llave.

—Igual no deberías arriesgarte tanto... ¿Japón?

—Buenas tardes, Alemania_-kun_. Italia_-kun_ me dijo que venía a hacerte una visita y me ofreció acompañarle; he traído unos dulces —señaló educadamente en dirección a la mesa, donde había una caja aún sin abrir. En el fuego parecía estar a punto de hervir el agua de la cafetera, que se calentaba junto a un cazo de leche que incluso parecía transmitir su calor a la humedad del ambiente.

—Pensé que estarías al llegar, así que hemos puesto a calentar el agua, ¡ve! Yo tomaré un vaso de leche y Japón dice que quiere té para poder saborear bien las pastas... ¿Qué quieres que te sirva? —volvió a preguntar el castaño con su alegría natural.

Alemania miró a sus compañeros, sentado uno elegantemente a la mesa y corriendo alrededor de ella y vigilando los fogones el otro. El escándalo que rápido comenzó a generar el italiano no llegó siquiera a molestarle, siendo que, con sus amigos en casa, hasta aquella cutre bombilla que colgaba peligrosamente del techo parecía iluminar su cocina como la mejor de las lámparas palaciegas, llegando incluso a filtrar algo de luz a su corazón. Tal vez la colorida ropa de Italia tenía también algo que ver. Sonrió mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

—Tomaré café, gracias.

—Claro —asintió el nipón—, serviré las bebidas.

—¡Ya lo hago yo, Japón, que todavía estás algo pachucho!

—No te preocupes Italia_-kun_, tú puedes enseñarle de mientras el presente que le has traído.

—¿Un regalo? En serio, no hacía falta...

—¡Ve! ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Alemania, mira, mira! ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! —se alegró el chico mientras tiraba de su brazo y se lo llevaba al cubículo que hacía las veces de salón—. ¡Es un radiador! Estaba bien barato y funciona con electricidad... Como aquí te me mueres de frío pensé que estaría bien que lo tuvieras, ¡que al final no vas a poder respirar con tanta manta! —rio.

Complacido, Alemania agradeció a Italia su regalo, pues bien era sabido que él tampoco tenía mucho dinero que gastar, y menos en él. Aun así, y por suerte, esta nueva década de 1970 parecía estar presentándose en estos primeros años más diplomática y democrática, o acaso él estaba esperanzado por lo conseguido en las últimas fechas. Estados Unidos le había ofrecido una vivienda bastante bien situada y completa, y estaba siendo considerablemente más amable con él de lo que fingían ser Francia o Inglaterra. Había rehusado, empero, a esa lujosa casa (pues en estas fechas el listón de lujoso estaba mucho más abajo que hoy día), porque la batalla personal que tenía el buen muchacho con la URSS no era nada bueno para su plan, y sólo podría suponer problemas. Y porque, además, a estas alturas, bien sabía que nadie ofrecía algo bueno porque sí, a cambio de nada.

—...¿No te gusta, ve? —inquirió Italia tirándole de la manga, moviéndole así el brazo de un lado a otro.

—¿Eh? No, no, no es eso. Perdona, estaba en otro mundo —se disculpó el alemán, volviendo a la realidad. Puso la mano en la cabeza del castaño y enredó sus dedos entre su pelo, revolviéndoselo suavemente después.

—¡Alemania! ¡Mi elaborado peinado! —espetó el otro sin ninguna credibilidad por culpa de la risa que terminó por escapársele y llevando ambas manos hacia la del rubio, que seguía en su cabeza—. Eres igual que mi _fratello_ y que el hermano España, que me revuelven tanto la cabeza que acabo con los pelos más enredados que las luces del árbol de Navidad cuando las sacas después de un año...

—..._Danke_, Italia.

—¿Alemania?

—Muchas gracias —repitió con voz profunda, sin mover la mano de donde estaba.

El italiano se sorprendió, mas al punto se formó en él una amplia sonrisa que mostraba casi todos sus dientes.

—_Prego!_ —exclamó contento, llevándose la mano a la frente como en un saludo militar.

—Italia_-kun_, Alemania_-kun_—se asomó Japón dando suaves golpecitos con el puño en la puerta ya abierta, a fin de avisar a ambos de su inminente entrada en el lugar—; ya está la mesa dispuesta.

—Claro. Muchas gracias a ti también, Japón.

—No hay de qué. Siempre es un placer —correspondió inclinando levemente la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Enchufada la estufa tras un par de arreglos provisionales de Alemania para conseguir sustraer más alimentación eléctrica, se sentaron los tres a degustar la merienda. Poder hacerlo en mangas de camisa era casi un lujo vista la época del año; el súbito temor de que la estufa fuere a fundir el suelo se apoderó por un instante del alemán. Aquella potencia de calor no era normal.

Hablaron de sus cosas mientras bebían aquellos líquidos calientes, que esparcían calor como si fuere lodo denso por sus cuerpos. Italia parecía no poder detenerse en su afán de comer pastas, repitiendo siempre _"¡la última!"_ a cada una que cogía. Japón les contó que estaba disfrutando mucho de aquello llamado _videojuegos_, juegos electrónicos interactivos creados en Estados Unidos que permitían a las personas jugar contra máquinas, o jugar entre ellas mediante máquinas. El mismo año en el que se celebraron las Olimpiadas en Múnich había estrenado un juego llamado _Pong_, y a estas alturas el mismo Japón era el número uno en las listas de puntuación (bajo seudónimo, claro). Era una cosa mala llamada vicio. Aun así, parecía no ser él el único a quien le interesaba aquel mundo; el otro día, conversando en el tren, había conocido a un joven alegre y entusiasmado, de unos veintidós años, que decía querer seguir explorando en ese campo. Shigeru Miyamoto, así se llamaba, estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que él llamaba la diversión y el ocio del futuro.

Cierto era que la electrónica había presentado un gran avance en los últimos tiempos, generando un desarrollo tecnológico prácticamente exponencial, con Estados Unidos a la cabeza, guerreando con la URSS. De hecho, tal había sido el avance, que hacía ya cinco años que el hombre había pisado la Luna. Alemania suspiró. Habrían pisado la Luna, sí, pero él parecía no poder salir dos pasos más allá de su casa. Volvió a la Tierra cuando Italia hizo la pregunta que desde un principio ambos invitados desearon hacer, aunque hubieran retrasado la aparición de ésta por temor a que el tema resultare escabroso.

—Y, ve... ¿Qué tal...? ¿Qué tal va eso? —preguntó no queriendo decir nada confidencial, por si alguien resultaba estar escuchando. El espionaje de estos últimos tiempos le estaba volviendo loco; no olvidaría aquella vez que creyendo enfrentarse a alguien de la KGB lanzó a un ministro ruso un plato de espaguetis a la cara. Nadie debía robar su receta secreta para cocinar la mejor carbonara que jamás se haya visto.

—¿Eh? Ah, eso... Pues, avanza —afirmó Alemania con pesadez, como quien traga algo que no terminó de masticar—. Después de haber viajado hasta Stuttgart, Hannover y Düsseldorf por fin conseguí encontrar al hombre que, decían, había logrado cruzar al otro lado.

—¿Sí? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Y te ayudó? —se contentó Italia, distrayendo su mirada de la última galleta que quedaba en la caja.

—Lo cierto es que sí. Me dio la dirección de un anciano que debe vivir más allá del jardín botánico, en Otto Han Platz, según creo —contó, completamente seguro de que nadie espiaba en aquella su ruinosa vivienda—. Me dio también una carta que escribió frente a mí, para entregársela en cuanto llegue al lugar; dijo que de este modo se solucionarían muchas cosas, que ahorraríamos mucha "burocracia" —afirmó haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos—. Me pregunto si no estaré haciendo algo inútil... —exhaló, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos, víctima del cansancio.

—¡Ve, no! —saltó Italia de inmediato con cara de pena, extendiéndose en su silla y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Alemania, que se hallaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Éste, sorprendido, levantó la mirada— ¡No, Alemania, no! ¿Por qué iba a ser inútil? Es normal que quieras ver a tu hermano, ¡no hay nada de malo en que luches por ello!

—...Vivir en la clandestinidad es cansado. Conocer la ilegalidad de tus actos es pesado. ¿Qué diría mi hermano si estuviese aquí? Por más que intento imaginarlo, no lo puedo concebir—contestó el rubio con un leve toque de desesperación, sincerándose excepcionalmente para con sus amigos. Levantó la cabeza aliviando el peso que sus manos entrecruzadas habían permanecido aguantando, tapándose con éstas el rostro para después deslizarlas hacia atrás, como quien se lava la cara—. Siempre ha estado ahí para tocarme las narices, y luego siempre acababa con una charla profunda sobre ética y moral. Es molesto y pesado, pero siempre se sacrifica por aquello que desea proteger, y lo peor, o acaso lo mejor de todo, es que siempre lo consigue... ¿Qué diría alguien así, ahora? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con todo esto en lo que me estoy metiendo?

—¡Eso no importa! Es... Es tu hermano...

Se hizo el silencio, un silencio que nadie parecía capaz de combatir hasta que, inesperadamente, lo interrumpió Japón.

—Probablemente no, Alemania_-kun_ —profirió. Giró entonces Italia la cabeza, consternado—. Pero, ¿no ha sido él quien siempre se ha jugado el cuello cuando ocurría algo malo? ¿No ha sido él quien siempre se ha arriesgado clamando la protección de Alemania-_kun_?... ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste cada una de esas veces?—sonrió mientras con los ojos cerrados daba un sorbo a su taza de té, sorprendiendo profundamente al alemán. Tras tomarse su tiempo para tragar y volver a dejar la taza en la mesa, prosiguió— Siempre nos parece injusto cuando los demás dan todo lo que tienen por nosotros. Aun así, él lo hace, porque es el hermano mayor de Alemania-_kun_ y siente en su corazón que es lo correcto. Y, a pesar de todo, cada uno de los momentos en los que sentimos que alguien nos quiere proteger, que alguien nos cuidó y buscó nuestro bien, nos sentimos felices bajo toda esa rabia, cuando como hermanos o amigos podemos volver a abrazarnos.

—Eso es muy bonito, Japón —dijo de pronto Italia casi sin venir a cuento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Alemania asintió mirando al nipón con la misma sorpresa, con la mano de Italia aún sobre su brazo.

—Pero, Prusia_-san_ está ahora encerrado con un hombre al que detesta, uno de sus enemigos por antonomasia. En el corazón de Alemania_-kun_ nació la necesidad de ir a ayudar a su hermano, de verse con él aunque sea un instante y tratar de sacarle de allí como, por ejemplo, podría haber hecho él antaño cuando Alemania_-kun_ tenía pesadillas. Aunque él fuere a reprenderte, creo que de seguro se alegraría de todos tus esfuerzos por ir a verle —sentenció—. Además, tú quieres hacerlo, ¿no es verdad?

Alemania calló, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Desde luego, se notaba que Japón era el mayor de los tres con diferencia. Se hizo un silencio. En el rostro de Italia, poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa feliz, y su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia Alemania.

—Estaremos contigo hasta el final —terminó el japonés, apurando su taza de té y dejándola definitivamente sobre la mesa.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho. A ambos los sabía sus compañeros, pero de verdad, ahora, en los momentos más difíciles, le demostraban que eran sus amigos. Miró alternativamente a uno y a otro, que sonrientes le devolvían el gesto. Italia bailaba al ritmo de una canción de Sinatra que él mismo tarareaba, moviendo el brazo del alemán de un lado a otro.

—...¿Por qué hacéis esto por mí? Os estáis arriesgando mucho —inquirió Alemania, como queriendo advertirles en el caso de que no se hubieran dado cuenta del peligro.

—¡Porque nosotros también somos los pequeños, ve! —exclamó Italia— Y yo por Roma, que a pesar de todo siempre se pone delante y se traga todos los golpes, haría lo que sea. ¡Es mi _fratello_ y es lo que más quiero! Ese estúpido desagradecido, ve... —acotó, casi enfadándose con el recuerdo de su hermano.

Alemania sonrió. Ya no había dudas que nublaran su mente, y si las había, había logrado un buen paraguas. Sacó la carta que había obtenido en su viaje del bolsillo interior de la camisa, y la observó con detenimiento, sin abrirla. Después de jugar un rato con ella en las manos, la volvió a guardar.

Se levantó, súbitamente decidido. ¿Por qué esperar más? Llevaba días divagando cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba para pasar a la acción. Reafirmado en sus convicciones, tomó del perchero el abrigo, la bufanda y aquella vieja gorra militar, que a pesar de todo seguía dando calor. Italia hizo lo propio, vistiendo su claro y peludo abrigo, aquella bufanda multicolor con enormes borlas al final y sus manoplas tejidas a mano. Cuando abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta de que, entre todo, Japón no se había movido del sitio.

—¿No vienes, ve?

—He dicho que estaríamos juntos en esto hasta el final, Alemania_-kun_, y juro que mi corazón está contigo, con vosotros. Pero alguien como yo llamaría mucho la atención por estas calles. Como en estos asuntos lo mejor es no destacar, me quedaré aquí, a la espera de noticias. Hay que tomar las medidas necesarias en cada caso.

—... Gracias, Japón —se despidió Alemania antes de salir a la escalera.

—No hay por qué darlas —reverenció el moreno.

—¡Ve, cuídate, Japón! ¡Ya volveré para contarte cómo salió todo! —fue lo último que dijo Italia, moviendo enérgicamente el brazo.

El frío de la calle les golpeó incluso antes de llegar a la misma. De la boca de Italia escapó el vaho, mientras que la de Alemania permanecía y permaneció enterrada en la bufanda hasta que llegaron a su destino, en Otto Han Platz.

La casa a la que llegaron era una auténtica ruina, o ése era al menos el aspecto que transmitía desde el exterior. Vale que era una especie de cuartel clandestino (no es que esperara topar con el número 221B de Baker Street), pero aquello estaba incluso peor que su residencia actual. Llamó a la puerta tres veces, sin obtener respuesta. Cuando estaban a punto de marchar, una niña de alrededor de once años les abrió la puerta. Preguntó Alemania por el señor Karl Weißweiler; tras unos instantes de meditación, la chica les dijo que esperaran unos instantes y volvió a cerrarles la puerta dejándoles fuera.

Minutos después aparecía un hombre que les invitaba a acompañarles al interior. Bajaron desde la ruinosa sala hasta el sótano; antes de continuar hubo que hacer, sin embargo, presentaciones formales.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el guía en cuestión. Los dos hombres que disimuladamente se habían asociado a la escolta del grupo cargaron sus pistolas, posando los fríos cañones de las mismas contra las nucas de los dos intrusos.

—Vengo desde Düsseldorf. Tengo una carta que traer para _Herr_ Weißweiler, pero la llevo en el bolsillo interior de la camisa —contestó el rubio con los brazos en alto. Italia dejaba escapar inevitables sonidos de terror, parecidos a cuando tenía que reunirse con Rusia o Inglaterra, tensando aún más el ambiente—. Si es tan amable, se la entregaré gustoso.

—No juegue con fuego, caballero, quiero ver quietas esas manos. La profesionalidad es un valioso detalle; comprenderá que no vamos a dejarle buscar en el interior de sus ropas impunemente. Albert lo hará en su honor. Y como su amigo no se calle, pronto será sólo un recuerdo.

—¡Ve! —exclamó asustado el italiano, mordiéndose los labios para no decir nada y tratando de hacer a las lágrimas volver para dentro.

Dejó pues Alemania que abrieran su abrigo y le cachearan, a sabiendas de que no encontrarían ningún arma. De hecho, en cuanto alguna caía en sus manos, todos los aliados corrían a quitársela. Finalmente, el tal Albert (un tipo que se le hizo antipático desde el principio) encontró la misiva que con tanto celo había guardado, entregándosela al cabecilla. Éste leyó lo único que había en el sobre:

—_Keine Angst!_ —casi rió—. Está bien, muchachos, bajad las armas. Son amigos. Vamos a ver a Karl —anunció. Se dispuso a andar, pero entonces se giró repentinamente—. Y lo siento, compañeros, pero toda seguridad es poca —sonrió.

—Supongo —fue lo único que dijo Alemania, encogiéndose de hombros.

De repente, abrió la puerta de un horno viejo, grande. Agachóse hasta ponerse al nivel de éste y, sin dudarlo un instante, se introdujo en su interior para no volver.

—¡Ve! —se sorprendió Italia, agarrándose al abrigo del alemán de puro impacto— ¡Se lo ha comido! ¿Lo has visto? Alemania, Alemania, ¿lo has visto?

—Lo he visto, sí —concedió, a fin de poder dejar la conversación ahí.

—Ahora vosotros —dijo la voz del tal Albert a su espalda.

—¡¿Al horno?!

—Haz caso de lo que digan, Italia. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Ve detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ve... Vale...

Tras adentrarse en el horno, tuvieron que reptar por el suelo unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a una cavidad de piedra que debía conectar con el alcantarillado de Berlín. Caminaron unos minutos, quedando a la espera en una esquina durante un rato. Apareció entonces por la esquina la niña del principio; se preguntó Italia qué habría llevado a una cándida alma infantil a semejante lugar. Hizo un gesto con la mano que debía ser algún tipo de señal interna de la propia banda en la que se habían metido, pensó Alemania, visto que tras el mismo decidieron juntos continuar. Cruzaron una puerta de metal y otra de madera y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la inusitada cantidad de luz que había en su destino tras el oscuro paseo por el alcantarillado, quedaron los dos sorprendidos del lugar.

Era una estancia amplia, una casa casi burguesa, por decirlo de algún modo. Dejando al margen que habían entrado por la puerta de un armario, nada la hacía parecer estrambótica. Bonitas alfombras decoraban el suelo, y los muebles se veían buenos y cómodos. A pesar de ello, el hombre más mayor de cuantos allí se hallaban, hombre que no supo cómo diablos lograba mantenerse en pie dada su aparente fragilidad, se encontraba sentado sobre un taburete de madera, trabajando en algo que Alemania no llegó a distinguir, sobre una mesa.

—Karl, éste hombre quiere verte.

—¿Sí? ¡Qué bueno, hace mucho que nadie me visita! —contestó sin levantar la vista de su tarea. Algo tallaba.

—Trae una misiva de Dietrich.

—¿De Dietrich? —se sorprendió el viejo, levantando la mirada y cayéndose de este modo el instrumento de aumento que estaba utilizando. Se colocó las gafas y tomó la carta que le había sido sustraída a Alemania casi una hora atrás entre sus manos con alborozo, abriéndola allí mismo.

—Caballeros, déjennos a solas —mencionó con voz trémula, tras mirar largo tiempo a la misiva tratando de leer, supuso nuestro héroe, el contenido de la misma.

Poco a poco pero sin titubear, todos y cada uno de los integrantes del salón (los que habían llegado con ellos y los que ya estaban allí cuando llegaron) comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, hasta que en la estancia sólo quedaron tres: dos alemanes y un italiano, que pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra alternativamente al ritmillo de una melodía que hablaba sobre pasta mientras miraba con intriga a todas partes. Alemania tomó aire profundamente, no queriendo amonestarle. Además, era notablemente mejor que Italia canturrease a que cundiese en pánico, posibilidad cuya aterradora aparición no era del todo improbable.

—..._macarroni~_ ¡Ve! Alemania, mira, mira, ¡un gato! Qué bonito... ¿Puedo tocarlo? —preguntó mirando al dueño del lugar.

—Claro, claro, adelante hijo —asintió amable el abuelo.

—¡Ve! _Grazie!_ Ven aquí, _piccolo_... —empezó entonces, perdiéndose completamente en la nueva tarea de atraer al felino, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. El primer arañazo de rechazo, sorprendentemente, no le hizo desistir de su pretensión.

Karl Weißweiler miró con ternura al extranjero, haciendo a un dispuesto Alemania un gesto con la mano para que no le detuviera, y para que no se preocupara. Sus ojos repasaron después varias veces la carta de Dietrich, entrecerrándose cada vez más.

—¡Bah! ¡Menudo desastre! —exclamó con enojo— Cada vez veo por —sentenció mientras se recolocaba las gafas atrás y adelante con la esperanza de distinguir mejor la grafía de su amigo—. No te hagas viejo nunca, _mein freund_, es algo terrible. Y si quieres meterte a una asociación antigubernamental de alto secreto, ¡ojo a la caligrafía! Este Dietrich es un desastre —se enojó, lanzando la carta a cualquier parte.

Alemania permaneció en silencio, queriendo aguantar estoicamente en su posición para demostrar que sus convicciones eran firmes, aunque también rondaba por su mente la sensación de que parecía idiota. Suspiró entonces el viejo, llevándose una mano a las lumbares. Sin siquiera intentar agacharse, alcanzó con dificultad un bastón que tenía en el paragüero, en el que el recién llegado no había reparado hasta el momento. Apresó de repente la misiva con la cachava, con una fuerza tal que, cuando tuvo a bien levantarla, ésta quedó pegada al taco de la misma. Suspiró, encaminándose hacia una pequeña puerta que había en una esquina.

—...Buscas la llave, ¿verdad? —preguntó suavemente, desistiendo de leer nada.

—¿Eh?... _J-Ja_.

—Claro... Ven por acá —añadió, entrando en una habitación que resultó ser un despacho pequeño cuya puerta, por cierto, no cerró—¿Para algún familiar, acaso?

El rubio asintió, mientras el caballero permanecía buscando en los cajones.

—Sí, te entiendo —prosiguió—. Yo mismo quedé separado de mi familia por ese endemoniado muro. _"¡Cómo habríamos de construir un muro! ¡Qué idea!"_ decían. _"Jamás haríamos tal cosa"_ decían. Ya ve usted: _'jamás'_ es un periodo que no dura veinte años... Por suerte, ahora aquí me hallo, lejos de todos esos _camaradas_.

Pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, sacando con cuidado una elaborada caja de madera, que abrió con delicadeza y esmero. De ella, sacó un sobre.

Recordó el buen Beilschmidt todo cuanto había vivido para obtener cuanto ahora tenía ante sus ojos: primero, había aceptado su derrota. Había ahorrado una cantidad impensable de dinero, privándose de cosas tan elementales como el comer, cuando tuvo que. Incluso Italia y Japón habían contribuido a la búsqueda de la llave, aunque hubiese sido algo más bien simbólico dada la nefasta situación actual de la que nadie se libraba. Había viajado lejos, rechazado ayudas que quiso creer bienintencionadas por parte de los aliados occidentales. Había arriesgado la vida (y no sólo la suya) más de una vez. Pero todo valía la pena. Ahora, la llave estaba a pocos metros de él, dentro de aquel inofensivo sobre blanco.

—Has trabajado y pagado mucho, hijo. He aquí lo que buscabas: la única llave que ha conseguido filtrarse y escapar del sistema de regulación del muro. Ambas partes son muy estrictas con el control del paso, mas es verídica y lícita, así que no debería generar, ni generará, ningún problema.

Alemania tomó el sobre con ambas manos, sintiendo nada más agarrarlo el peso de la metálica y plana llave de paso. Abrió el envoltorio y asomó la vista, para comprobar en su desconfianza que lo que había dentro era una llave y que no había sido víctima de ningún engaño. Satisfecho con aquella primera inspección, inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y guardó su tesoro.

—Italia —llamó con voz considerablemente suave, mientras salía del pequeño cuartito. Lo encontró tumbado en el suelo, rodando a un lado y a otro inmerso en su juego con el gato -de quien parecía haberse hecho íntimo amigo.

—¿Ve? —preguntó contento— ¿Ya está? _Tutto bene?_

—Todo bien.

—¡Ve!

Alegre, se puso de pie de un salto y se sacudió la ropa, colocándose el gorro con una permanente sonrisa que no le impedía, empero, asegurarse de estar abrigándose bien las orejas. Poniéndose con parsimonia la bufanda, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que el gato no les siguiera. Pero no había caso: era la hora de partir.

—Lo siento minino, nos vamos. ¡_Arrivederci_, caballero! _Vielen Dank_ por ayudar al capitán.

El señor sonrió, más pronunciadamente ante el golpecito que Alemania le dio a su compañero en la cabeza.

—Cuídate, _"capitán"_. Asegúrate de hacerla llegar a buen recaudo. ¡Mucha suerte! Anna os espera a la salida, os acompañará.

Aún sorprendidos por el hecho de que el guardián del lugar fuera una niña, llegaron sin más problema a Otto Han Platz, donde la lúgubre puerta de la caso derruida casa que les había recibido en un inicio se cerró para que no la volvieran a ver abrirse jamás.

Por primera vez, la impaciencia estaba haciendo estragos en el rubio. Caminando rápido de vuelta a casa, Italia apenas podía seguir su ritmo. Al llegar, Japón les recibió con amabilidad; de algún modo, había conseguido que la casa se sintiese caliente.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta, Italia_-kun_, Alemania_-kun_. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Bien, gracias; necesito el coche...

—¡Ve! ¡Yo conduciré! —exclamó animado el veneciano.

—No, tú no, que conduces como un loco —zanjó Alemania serio, escuchándose después el triste lamento italiano a su espalda—. Ya conduciré... yo... —afirmó sin ser capaz de despejar las dudas de su tono de voz. Mirábase las rodillas que temblaban de impaciencia y excitación.

—Si a Alemania_-kun_ le parece bien y no tiene inconveniente en guiarme, podría conducir yo —se ofreció entonces Japón.

—¡No le dejes, ve! Que él le pone el volante a los coches en el sitio que no es...

Volvió Italia a recibir, en un corto espacio de tiempo, otro de esos golpecitos contundentes que Alemania le daba en la cabeza cuando quería mandarle callar.

—Gracias, Japón.

—No se merecen, capitán —acotó amable con un gesto militar recordando viejos tiempos, emanando esa paz característica que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Va bene... ¡Como sea! _Andiamo? —_preguntó contento Italia—. Está atardeciendo...

Se sentaba pues, minutos más tarde, Japón en el asiento del conductor del coche de su amigo. Tras asegurarse de la posición de todo lo necesario para la conducción segura, el camino que tenía tomar mirándolo en el mapa, además de acercar considerablemente el coche hacia el volante, comenzó la trayectoria hacia Friedrichstraße. En la parte trasera Alemania, sentado junto a Italia, temblaba involuntariamente de impaciencia. Por fin iba a ver a su hermano. Por fin iba a conseguir atravesar el muro hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con él, para poder verlo después de... ¿25 años? Apenas si podía recordar el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto, hablado, tocado.

Italia le agarró el brazo y se apoyó en él, moviendo la cabeza contento. Alemania sacó el sobre del bolsillo interior de su abrigo, empezando a juguetear con él inconscientemente. Cuando el relieve de la llave, tan plana como importante, había quedado marcado definitivamente en el sobre, no pudo resistirse ya más a sacarla.

Un sentimiento extraño se hizo con él al sentir el frío del metal posarse sobre la palma de su mano. La llave era de color óxido, probablemente por el tiempo que habría afectado a la aleación metálica de la que estaba compuesta. Tenía grabados unos ladrillos a mitad de altura, lo que le pareció un detalle hasta desagradable. Había letras grandes escritas arriba, que especificaban las características de la llave; las leyó más por inercia que por curiosidad**.**

Todo, entonces, dejó de tener sentido.

—Japón, gira a la derecha —musitó.

Italia miró sorprendido a Alemania, sin saber a qué ese cambio de parecer. El nipón observó confundido el mapa, siendo que el camino hacia el Checkpoint Charlie no era más que seguir derecho por la calle que ocupaba. Dudó un poco pero, finalmente, obedeció.

—¿Hacia dónde voy ahora, Alemania_-kun_? —preguntó dubitativo, perdido en la inmensidad de Berlín del Oeste.

—Hacia donde quieras. Da igual...

Italia miró sin comprender. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Alemania? Llevaba bastantes años trabajando en un plan para ir a ver a su hermano, ¿por qué ahora se detenía? ¿Por qué ese desánimo? Parecía habérsele caído el alma a los pies, haber perdido la ilusión anterior; no temblaban ya sus rodillas, no sudaban sus manos. Dirigió su vista hacia la llave que el rubio tenía en sus manos y que no agarraba ya con ningún cuidado, cosa que le extrañó. Se fijó entonces en la inscripción que había grabada en ella.

_**Berlin Wall: Pass Key**_

_**From East to West**_

Y su análogo escrito en cirílico bajo un simpático grabado de ladrillos.

Abrió muchísimo los ojos, que se le llenaron de lágrimas casi de inmediato. Se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de espanto. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo: aquella era la llave que Alemania había buscado por cielo y tierra, una llave que habría de servirle para cruzar hacia el este el muro. Había viajado, había pagado incontables cantidades de dinero; Alemania, su Alemania, su capitán, había hecho tantos esfuerzos... que no era justo. No era justo, no era justo que aquella llave fuese para cruzar el muro del este al oeste. ¡Ellos estaban en el oeste, necesitaban otra! A pesar de que quería esforzarse por hacer un ejercicio de empatía para consolar a Alemania, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas

_'¿Para algún familiar, acaso?', 'Asegúrate de hacerla llegar a buen recaudo'_. Esas dos frases en boca de _Herr_ Weißweiler no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Alemania. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! ¡Era tremendamente obvio que él creía que era para enviársela a alguien que habitaba al otro lado del muro! Cosa que además, en su caso, resultaba prácticamente imposible dado que siempre revisaban cuanto con él tenía relación si se trataba del muro, ni camuflada llegaría a su destino, por no decir que, encima, ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde vivía su hermano.

La impotencia hizo que el cuerpo le pesara como si fuera de metal. A pesar de la frustración, por algún motivo no conseguía derramar una lágrima. Sintió entonces, suavemente, cómo la mano de Italia le agarraba la mano: se había quitado los guantes y tenía los dedos un poco fríos, pero lo cierto es que le resultó agradable. Giró para mirarlo; se sorprendió al verlo. Italia miraba al frente con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, y acaso con algo que podía ser determinación. Lloraba como si acabase de desbordarse, en silencio, no queriendo molestar, como si la pena de Alemania fuese suya.

Como si la pena de Alemania fuese suya. Esa idea que cruzó por su cabeza hizo que el rubio comprendiera. No hacían falta palabras, ¿verdad? No, ya no.

Se quitó la gorra, y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del italiano. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que Japón condujese a su libre albedrío. Sintió la mejilla de Italia apoyada en su cabeza, y cómo las lágrimas que éste derramaba y que él no conseguía verter terminaban empapándole. Toda esa tristeza derramada sobre él tenía, por algún motivo, algo de agradable.

_¡Hey, hey, West! Cálmate ,meine Kleine,_ _no llores. __A ver, cuéntame que te pasa: ¿te has caído? Ven aquí, yo te ayudo a levantar. ¡Hala! Menudo golpe te has dado en la rodilla... ¡Pero tranquilo, hombre! No importa que se haya manchado la ropa, ¡ahora tienes una herida de guerra, valiente! Tendrás que lucirla con orgullo. No me mires así, las heridas de guerra hay que enseñarlas. ¿Sabes por qué, West? _

_Porque demuestran que te has logrado levantar después de haber caído._

Despertó lentamente, costándole tanto levantar los párpados que dudó si no se los habrían cosido. Estaba aún en el coche, apoyado sobre Italia, y cubierto sin saber cómo por algo que le guardaba del frío. Cuando miró alrededor, encontró a Japón fuera del coche, junto a su ventanilla.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó aún con la voz ronca.

—En la colina, Alemania_-kun_. Desde aquí se ve bastante bien todo, y de a poco estará amaneciendo... el aire que se respira es puro y nadie pone límites a los caminos que se pueden tomar —sonrió contento—. Lamento no haberos despertado a ninguno, pero Alemania_-kun _e Italia_-kun_ se veían realmente cansados.

Se fijó en que lo que les cubría no era sino aquella prenda de abrigo tan extraña de Japón. Con cuidado, se separó del italiano dejándolo abrigado, saliendo del coche para reunirse con el moreno. Se sorprendió al pisar la nieve. Cuando extendió la vista, una extraña calma le inundó. Desde allí arriba todo parecía tan pequeño, tan irreal, que incluso un buen sentimiento consiguió penetrar en él.

—Algún día, Japón... Algún día, conseguiré tirar ese muro abajo aunque sea a puñetazos.

Japón rió suavemente.

—Ésa es definitivamente una determinación esperanzadora. Tienes mucho coraje, Alemania_-kun_

—...Gracias por tu piedad, Japón.

—No es piedad, Alemania-_kun_; realmente lo creo. No te preocupes: pase lo que pase, nosotros estaremos a tu lado hasta el final.

—¡Cierto! —se escuchó de repente la voz de Italia. Cuando se giró, lo vio con la cabeza asomada por la ventanilla— Yo iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo Alemania, te lo prometo —anunció aún con la nariz roja del llanto.

Cerró los ojos. Se detuvo, tomó aire. Finalmente, se decidió.

—Venid aquí, los dos, acercaos.

—¿Ve?

Y, cuando los dos estaban cerca, sin mediar palabra, los abrazó. No los soltó hasta que se hizo de día; permanecer así le haría, cuanto menos, olvidar momentáneamente su tan enorme fracaso.

_Así que ya sabes, West, ¡tendrás que buscarte a alguien que te ayude a levantar cuando yo esté fuera!_

_El mundo es enorme; seguro que, además de mí, alguien velará por ti algún día._

_**Berliner Mauer – FIN**_

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

El frío de la mañana volvió a golpearle en la cara, de camino al trabajo, de modo cruel a pesar de la bufanda. Aún pesaba sobre sus párpados la carga del sueño, dolor y desesperanza que había acumulado el día anterior, cuando todas las esperanzas de los últimos años se evaporaron en menos de un segundo. Agradecía que la gorra le cubriera la mirada, no quería tener que enfrentarse a ninguna de las preguntas que cualquiera de las tres cabezas rubias que sobre él tenían poder pudieran hacerle. Italia y Japón seguían en su casa, donde habían decidido quedarse a pasar un tiempo en compañía; lamentó haber tenido que salir a trabajar.

Miró con desidia el muro que se interponía en mitad de su camino. Sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó un chasquido de la lengua, ahorrándose las ganas de golpearlo hasta que cayera. Molesto, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a no tener que verlo más.

Notó entonces algo con un ligero relieve en su bolsillo; sacó curioso la mano para mirar qué era. La oxidada y brillante llave de paso del Muro de Berlín brilló entonces en su palma.

—¿_"From East to West"_, eh? —preguntó con un sarcasmo que más que liberarlo le desgarró el alma, mientras emprendía su marcha. Miró la llave. Volteó para mirar el Muro. Y entonces, se detuvo: con todas sus ganas, lanzó la llave por encima de aquella barrera— ¡Pues que le aproveche a alguien del otro lado! —gritó.

Finalmente, con las manos tan vacías como la mañana anterior, volvió a emprender la marcha para enfrentarse todos sus monstruos.

En la Alemania Oriental, junto al muro de Berlín, un abrigado y quizás excesivamente delgado Prusia jugaba en la nieve con un gato abandonado.

—Ven aquí, anda, que tienes que estar muerto de frío… —invitó al felino, que lo miraba desconfiado— Aunque como todos, en este mundo de rojos, quien más quien menos a todos nos roba el gobierno. Sí, sí, entiendo lo que dices: no me cae bien Brézhnev, a mí tampoco. Ven aquí… venga… Eso es. ¡Muy bien!

Lo cogió en brazos y lo alzó del suelo. Le pareció oír entonces, unos cuantos pasos más allá, el sonido de cómo algo caía sobre la nieve. Aún con el felino consigo, decidió acercarse a ver qué era.

—Juraría que algo ha caído por aquí… ¿Qué será? ¿Tú ves algo? —preguntó al gato— Igual está entre ese montón de… _ Scheiße! _¿Oyes eso? Viene Rusia. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí; cualquier cosa antes que encontrarme con ese indeseable a solas…

Y, sin preocuparse mucho más por aquél sonido y sin volver a recordarlo nunca, se alejó del muro antes de que el _Camarada_ apareciera.

—¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Fritz, ¿qué te parece? Yo creo que te queda…

La llave que servía para cruzar el Muro de Berlín de este a oeste quedó perdida, tendida sobre el suelo húmedo de la ciudad, siendo testigo de cómo la nieve iba cubriéndola sin que nadie, jamás, llegare a hacer uso de ella.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Toda esta idea surgió de una llave de paso del muro de Berlín que tiene mi padre en su llavero (obvio una recreación). Se me ocurrió hacer una historia sobre ello, y cuando quise darme cuenta percibí de repente que ponía 'From East to West', lo que me puso triste porque entonces no servía... y de ahí pues bueno, salió todo esto.

De vez en cuando, las cosas no salen bien. Sin embargo, no es ése motivo para dejar de tener fe y esperanza... Bueno eso, que yo me expreso fatal *hecha un lío*, ¡hagan caso a Prusia! Lo que quería decir lo dije en la historia *risas*, la usé para expresarme. ¡Y arriba con esas heridas!

Como siempre, _**muchas gracias por leer**_.

**Bou**


End file.
